


"I'm Crazy"

by iputbabyinthecorner



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Headspace, Hyung Kink, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iputbabyinthecorner/pseuds/iputbabyinthecorner
Summary: "You look so cute when you let me fuck you in oversized hoodies. Like some kind of anime girl..."Jisung let out a surprised giggle and shook his head in disbelief, blush spreading up all the way from his neck to his cheeks. "You're insane.""Mm, and according to your most recent bubble update, you're crazy, so I guess we're a good fit"or: ppl have been clowning jisung's recent bubble messages saying he left his text to speech on while getting railed so. i. i wrote that.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 23
Kudos: 309





	"I'm Crazy"

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO i am back after an unreasonable amount of time um. WOOO okay fhskdhk,, um im so sorry i left a lot of y'all hanging with the sope 2 shot ahjdhsn my brain said: no write. ANYWAYS so i stan skz now... so i wrote minsung sin. surprise, shawty! 
> 
> in case it isn't obvious this contains very explicit sex and detailed descriptions of that!! stay safe my loves.

Jisung fell back onto the excessive amount of pillows stacked onto his bed with a huff. It had been a hell of a day of training, running over routines for the countless performances the group's managers had been booking. Something about 'keeping them relevant in the time of covid'. Jisung called bullshit. Or maybe he was just sore.

They'd been having performances nearly daily, posting on instagram daily, and now there was bubble. Dear god, there was bubble. Jisung groaned as he realized he'd neglected to interact with fans on the app yet that day, haphazardly fishing his phone out of the pocket of his sweats.

[Hello stay, have you been eating well?]

He sighed and backspaced. "Ughh why's this so hard, what do I even say?"

"Why's what so hard?"

Jisung shrieked, throwing his phone at the intruder, who he realized a second too late was just his poor boyfriend checking in on him. Minho luckily had uncannily good reflexes and simply caught the flying cellular device.

"Jesus Christ, Ji, you could've took my head off," Minho complained, stepping over some discarded shirts to get to the bed. Jisung rolled his eyes but stuck his arms out, accepting the full weight of his boyfriend as the man flopped down on him with a small "mmf!".

"I didn't mean to, you big baby", Jisung mumbled into the other's sweatshirt. Minho lifted his head to shoot him an incredulous look.

"You just screamed out loud and threw your phone at me because I asked you a question, and I'm the baby?" Jisung just whined in defeat and smacked Minho weakly on the shoulder, and the latter hummed smugly and buried his face in Jisung's neck, pressing lazy kisses to the skin there. Jisung sighed in content and carded his fingers through Minho's hair, tilting his head back to expose more skin to be kissed.

"What were you doing anyways, love?" Minho mumbled into the column of his boyfriend's neck after a few beats of silence. Truthfully, it took Jisung a couple seconds to even process the question with the attention Minho was giving him. Once he did, however, he deflated in Minho's hold, groaning dramatically.

"It's just bubble! What am I even supposed to say? I only ever update if I'm talking about food, and at this point it's probably getting old," Jisung ranted, gesturing wildly as he did. Minho hummed thoughtfully before snatching the younger's phone up from where he'd tossed it aside on the comforter when he'd joined Jisung on the bed.

"Hey-" Jisung's protests fell on deaf ears as Minho typed something out with a slightly concerningly evil grin on his face. He sat up, straddling Jisung and he hit send with a flourish and dropped the phone into his waiting hands.

"'I'm crazy'- LEE MINHO, WHY THE F-" Jisung was cut off when a pair of lips attacked his suddenly in a rough, desperate kiss. He pulled back, dazed, as his absolutely evil boyfriend grinned down at him, looking eerily cheshire-cat-like. "Wh-"

"You're cute when you're angry," Minho said simply, and Jisung rolled his eyes, tossing his phone away and pulling his lover's lips back down into what was this time a much more chaste kiss. Minho cupped his cheek, putting more force behind the kiss as he licked at the seam of Jisung's lips. Jisung playfully refused to open up, prompting Minho to smack his thigh where it was wrapped around his waist. Jisung gasped, granting the other man an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, exploring with an intensity that made Jisung whine high in his throat. When they parted, gasping for air, Jisung saw that certain look in Minho's eyes and suddenly realized where this was going, quickly.

"Min- the others are in the living room-" Jisung was cut off with another searing kiss. "Baby, they're watching kitchen nightmares, no one's gonna leave any time soon. I locked the door when I came in anyways. They may realize what we're up to, but they can't walk in on us."

Jisung seemed to consider this for a second before just giving in, pecking Minho's lips softly before Minho moved to attach his mouth to Jisung's neck, tugging his hoodie aside and working his way down to his collarbone, beginning to bite and suck harshly enough to make a mark just under where he knew a shirt would hide it. Jisung's eyes squeezed shut as his hand flew to the back of his boyfriend's head, tugging at his hair slightly. The younger man started to sit up to take off his hoodie the Minho pushed him gently back down. When met with a questioning gaze that made him coo softly at the puzzled expression on the boy's face, Minho explained, "You look so cute when you let me fuck you in oversized hoodies. Like some kind of anime girl..."

Jisung let out a surprised giggle and shook his head in disbelief, blush spreading up all the way from his neck to his cheeks. "You're insane."

"Mm, and according to your most recent bubble update, you're crazy, so I guess we're a good fit," Minho said, maneuvering himself so that he had enough room to begin tugging Jisung's sweats down, leaving him in his boxers, and moving back to lay on his stomach between the man's legs.

Jisung opened his mouth to continue the banter they'd begun, only to cut himself off with an embarrassingly loud and high moan as Minho bit into the skin of his inner thigh. Monho sucked at the spot, pulling back to admire the dark purple blooming around the teeth marks he'd left on the soft skin. He glanced up and was met with the vision of Jisung propped up on his elbows, hazy eyes focused on the mark and mouth slightly parted; he looked gorgeous, and Minho said as much, only to be met with whiny protests and kicking legs.

Moving his hand to palm at the growing little problem in Jisung's briefs, Minho continued to nip and bite at the other's thighs, knowing he had his mouth just about everywhere but where Jisung wanted it, if his cries and squirming were anything to go by. Jisung sighed, letting himself fall back from his elbows, golden hair fanning out around his head like a halo.

"Hyuuung," Jisung finally gave in, the honorific coming out like a petulant cry from a toddler. Minho hummed against his skin, looking up lazily, in no particular rush. Jisung pouted, realizing Minho was in the mood for teasing. "You're so mean, hyung..."

"Oh please, I'm not being mean yet, doll, you know that much. Or have you already gone too dumb to remember?"

Minho watched as the words hit the other man, his eyes going glassy and a shiver running through his spin that resulted in a twitch from his cock, right under Minho's face. He smirked, lightly tapping the bulge, hearing the sharp breath it caused. "Did my dumb little baby like that?"

All he received in return was a high keen and a frantic nod, which was good enough for him. Minho knew once Jisung got into this headspace he tended to get nonverbal. He moved to start taking off Jisung's underwear, gently lifting his hips to tug them down. Jisung gasped lightly at the cool air hitting his now painfully hard, leaking cock. Minho smirked, leaning down to kiss the tip which in turn caused Jisung's length to twitch again. He dug the tip of his tongue into the slit, enjoying the absolutely wrecked noises it drew from the writhing man beneath him.

Minho relaxed his throat and sunk down onto his boyfriend's length, reveling in the feeling of having his mouth filled. So he had an oral fixation, sue him. He could probably wax poetic about how perfect Jisung's cock was -- of slightly below average length but the girth, good god. Moving on from those thoughts, Minho slowly began to bob his head, running his tongue along the underside in a way he knew would make Jisung fall utterly apart faster than he really should. Jisung's eyes fluttered shut as he got lost in the feeling, making sure not to move his hips no matter how much he wanted to, his hyung didn't like that. As he gradually felt the knot in his tummy begin to form, he realized he needed to say something fast, or he was going to come unexpectedly.

"H-hyung, hy- ah- h-hyung stop-" Jisung eventually managed to get out, stopping Minho in his tracks immediately. He pulled off quickly, starting to sit up when Jisung whined, pulling him up to try and kiss him. Minho stopped the movement, simply brushing Jisung's hair out of his eyes and putting some distance between them. Jisung looked about ready to cry, and it broke Minho's heart, but he needed words.

"Angel, I need some words from you. I know it's hard, Jisungie, but I need words, what happened," Minho gently asked, hoping using Jisung's name would help bring him back a bit. He saw some spark return behind his lover's eyes and knew it'd worked.

"I jus.. didn' wan come yet... and hyung felt  
so good nd I was gonna come an I didn't wanna come-"

Minho silenced his ramblings with a soft kiss, whispering praises to his baby for being so verbal. Jisung smiled contently as Minho lovingly peppered kisses on his face, assuring him he was a good boy. As Jisung began to relax again, he frowned as he realized he was practically naked and his boyfriend was still fully clothed. He tugged at the sleeve of Minho's sweatshirt with a sad little pout on his face, hoping the older man would get his message. Minho laughed fondly at the sweet look on his boyfriend's face and leaned down to kiss Jisung's nose, making him go crosseyed for a second, before leaning back to tug the sweater off.

Jisung immediately lifted his hands to smooth over Minho's chest, sighing happily at the familiar feeling of his skin. He then tugged at his belt loops, looking up with a slightly conspiratorial smirk on his face. "Hyung, you're still overdressed."

Minho snorted, lightly smacking away Jisung's hands, and began to undo his belt and practically peel off the tight jeans he had decided, for some goddamned reason, to wear to practice. Once he was in just his boxers, he leaned over Jisung, caging him in with his hands planted next to either side of his head. Minho rolled his hips down in a slow grind, the fabric of his underwear pressed roughly against Jisung's bare cock, making the latter choke out a sob at the sudden, intense stimulation.

"Okay, baby, do you want me to open you up? You wanna get fucked now, bun?"

Jisung sighed and nodded with a stupid little grin on his face that made Minho want to pin him down and kiss him senseless, but opted instead to reach past the other man's head to snatch the well-loved bottle of lube off of Jisung's nightstand. He sat back, shuffling off the younger man's legs.

"Turn around, ass up," Minho commanded, watching as Jisung clumsily forced himself up and onto his stomach with shaking thighs, anticipation getting to best of him. Minho 'tsk'ed, lifting Jisungs hips for him with a condescending sigh.

"Dumb baby boy can't even present himself to me without help... Do you even want my cock inside of you, love?"

Jisung made a sound best described as a dry sob, untouched hole clenching around nothing. Minho simply sat back and took in the view, his trembling, exposed boy in an oversized hoodie he then realized wasn't even Jisung's but was rather his own. Cruelly, he leaned forward and blew across Jisung's hole, earning another sob and the view of his hole twitching at the light stimulation. Jisung whined for Minho's full attention and the latter sighed once more, giving in.

Grabbing the bottle of lube from the comforter, Minho sat back up, squirting some out onto his fingers and warming it up. He brought his free hand to hold at Jisung's hip, steadying him, and smiled to himself as the younger leaned into his touch. Jisung huffed impatiently and Minho chuckled to himself, finally taking the other hand and circling Jisung's rim with a lubricated finger. At the desperate shudder that went through Jisung's body, Minho took pity on him and slowly sunk his index finger inside him, carefully gauging the other's comfort as he did.

He slowly began to open Jisung up, adding a second finger and then a third, just barely brushing past his prostate in a way he knew would work the younger up but barely give him relief. Minho watched, feeling his dick twitch in interest as Jisung fisted at the blankets, hiding his face and wantonly moaning into the sheets. Scissoring his fingers one last time, Minho pulled them out of his boyfriend, cooing at the pathetic whimper the action drew from Jisung.

"You're okay, baby, let me take care of you," Minho whispered, receiving only a somewhat impatient hum of acknowledgement in response. Reaching over Jisung again, Minho snatched a condom out of the top drawer of the nightstand, tearing it open and quickly rolling it on with practiced hands. Minho hissed as he drizzled lube over his neglected cock that had been throbbing and leaking almost painfully for far too long as Minho had listened to Jisung's pretty cries and moans.

"Let me see you, Ji," Minho instructed as he slowly pumped his length, hissing again at the feeling. Jisung clamored to turn himself over quickly, obviously excited for what he knew was next to come. Minho smiled down at him, expression a mixture of fondness and lust that made Jisung want to cry out of desperation.

"Hyung, want you…" Jisung managed, feeling like he hadn't spoken in years. Minho nodded, continuing to smile down at him as he lined himself up with the younger's entrance. He grabbed one of Jisung's thighs, throwing the leg over his shoulder as he slightly pushed forward, cockhead catching on Jisung's rim. "Tap my arm if you need me to stop, love, remember?"

"Just move, hy-ung," Jisung whimpered, anticipation coursing through his veins as he desperately tried to relax. He knew the drill, and they'd done this so many times, but with the sheer amount of recent promotions the group had been undergoing recently, it had been a few weeks since the couple had been alone together. Jisung needed this, and he needed it now. Just as he was about to open his mouth to tell Minho to get on with it, the other man slowly began to push his hips forward, eliciting a sharp cry from Jisung at the sensation.

As Minho slowly bottomed out, Jisung began to realize there was no way he was going to be lasting very long. The feeling of being full, having Minho's cock drag against his walls, was too good for him to stay composed. By the time Minho was fully buried inside him, Jisung was a mess. He had tears running down his cheeks, eyes glossy, as tiny little sounds involuntarily escaped his throat, hands twitching where they were being held down by Minho's by either side of his head.

Minho whispered praises in Jisung's ear, pressing light kisses to his neck, his cheek, his collarbone, as Jisung tried to compose himself enough to give Minho permission to move.

"P-lease m-move-" Jisungs soft instruction was cut off with a gasp as Minho immediately pulled out nearly entirely and snapped his hips, slamming back in at what was immediately a fast, bruising pace. Jisung's eyes rolled back as he whined, high and sharp, articulated by the sharp thrusts Minho was giving him, each one punching the breath out of him.

Minho shifted their position, leaning forward in a way that tested Jisung's flexibility as he pushed at the leg that was thrown over his shoulder. The change in angle had almost every stroke hit Jisung's prostate dead on, and the younger man sobbed out, back arching beautifully and hole fluttering around Minho's length. Minho's hands tightened around Jisung's at the feeling of the younger's hole clenching and he let out a low, guttural groan at the feeling.

Jisung's mouth fell open in a silent scream as Minho somehow managed to pick up the pace into what at this point could only be described as a brutal fucking. Letting go of Jisung's hands, Minho grabbed the younger man's waist, gripping hard enough that Jisung was convinced there'd be bruises the next day. Jisung's hands, now freed, scrambled for purchase on the sheets, accidentally knocking his phone to the ground, but he couldn't find it in himself to care as he was currently being fucked within an inch of his life.

"Ah- a-ah- ah-a s-so good-" Jisung practically sobbed, not realizing in the moment that at that point probably everyone in the dorm could hear him. He felt the knot that had been forming in his lower stomach tighten almost unbearably and cried out, hands scrambling for purchase at Minho's back, nails digging in. Jisung managed to choke out "close" before Minho's hand found his neglected cock and began stroking aggressively, evidently near orgasm himself.

"Let's come together, bun," Minho whispered and Jisung almost laughed despite himself and the situation and his headspace. "H-yung it never w-works like that-"

Minho cut him off with a messy kiss, mostly teeth and tongue, and Jisung gave up, letting whatever teasing he had wanted to give Minho die on his tongue. Jisung squirmed, pulling back and gasping for air as his climax quickly seized his whole body, faster than he'd expected, painting his chest white. Fucking the younger through his orgasm, Minho watched through half-lidded eyes as Jisung's face contorted with pleasure, mouth dropping open and eyes squeezing shut as a nearly pornographic moan was ripped from his throat. It was this sight coupled with the stimulation from Jisung tensing up that had Minho bottoming out one last time, filling the condom with a shout, hands tightly gripping Jisung's waist.

They stayed like that for a second, breathing in each other and coming down from their highs, Minho was the first to move, pulling out slowly while pressing apologetic kisses to Jisung's thigh as the lowered the man's leg, shooting him a sad but loving smile when he winced at the movement.

Minho made quick work of disposing of the condom, grabbing a few wet wipes from the package inside the lowest drawer on the nightstand that they'd learned to keep in both their rooms for cases such as these. He gently cleaned Jisung up, sure to avoid overstimulation as best as he could, gently praising his now exhausted boyfriend.

Jisung was obviously floating from the headspace, eyes unfocused and breaths slow and shallow. Minho got up off of the bed, quickly and clumsily tugging on Jisung's sweats from there they'd been discarded on the floor. He leaned over and gave Jisung a kiss on the forehead, assuring him he'd be right back when the younger man tried to tug him back into bed.

Minho stepped out of the room, trying to seem inconspicuous as he mentally mapped out what he was going to snatch from the kitchen quickly enough to avoid interacting with any other members for… obvious reasons. He slipped past the living room, groaning internally as he noted that not everyone was still at the tv. Just as Minho thought he might get away with it, hands full with a juice box and some rice cakes he heard it as he was just about to turn around from the fridge.

"HOOLY SHIT- dude did you fuck Jisung or a wild animal??"

Slightly offended and very confused, Minho turned to find Changbin and Chan standing at the entryway to the kitchen; Changbin looking amused and far too smug for his own good and Chan just looking… exasperated. Minho raised his eyebrows at Changbin, silently urging him to explain himself.

"Did you seriously not notice?" Changbin sassed, gesturing to his own shoulder. As soon as it registered, Minho turned beet red. Jisung left scratches on his back. And now that it's been pointed out, he had to admit it stung. Minho just sighed and tried to sidle out of the kitchen without further drama, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Chan wearing a shit-eating grin as the older simply said,

"Maybe next time secure your phones."

Minho didn't know if he wanted to know what that meant.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments keep me going <3


End file.
